1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media which have improved antistaticity and in which the magnetic layer is more unlikely to peel than ordinary magnetic recording media. By the term "magnetic recording media" used herein are meant magnetic tapes for video and audio recording purposes, magnetic recording discs and cards, and the like media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general, magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes comprise a support such as, for example, a polyester film, and a magnetic layer formed on the support and made of a mixture of magnetic particles, binders and other various additives. These materials are all insulative in nature. Especially, magnetic particles such as gamma-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles are so high in electric resistance that magnetic recording media using these particles also become high in electric resistance. Upon frictional contact with magnetic heads, guide pins and the like, the magnetic recording medium tends to be electrostatically charged. This in turn leads to ready deposition of dust on the medium.
In order to avoid this, it is usual to add to the magnetic layer various surface active agents such as anionic, cationic, nonionic and amphoteric active agents, or carbon black. Magnetic tapes which have surface active agents contained in the magnetic layer do not necessarily show a satisfactory antistatic effect. In addition, such magnetic tapes are disadvantageous in that their magnetic flux density and sensitivity become poor due to the presence of the agents in the magnetic layer.